Merry Christmas Softie!
by ACertainSabre
Summary: Shira has a christmas present for Diego... but will he like it? Read and find out! Contains a lot of fluff. Have fun reading and I'll see you in 2020!


**Hey everyone, I'm back with another fanfiction… it only took me like half a year since my last Ice Age work. This time it's a OneShot for Christmas and I quite enjoyed writing it. If you have any Ideas for future ones share them with me in the Reviews or PM. ****Anyways, enjoy this cute little piece I wrote. Merry Christmas!**

"Morning Softie" Shira smiled returning into the cave after preparing 'something' in the morning. Diego groaned a little but just had to smile hearing her voice. He had been awake for maybe ten minutes now but still had is eyes closed and was laying on the ground, tired.

Shira walked up to Diego and lightly nuzzled into his neck, purring a little as she did so. "So, do you want to get up or will you just sleep for the rest of the day?" Shira asked.

"Just five more minutes" Diego said with a tired voice and returned Shira's nuzzle. Shira smiled and lied down on top of him. "Come on Diego" Shira purred and tugged on his ear like a little cub, making Diego smile. "Shira… Just five more minutes"

"Fine… I'll go and tell the others that you're a big, big Softie in the meantime" Shira smirked, wondering if her little plan would work. She turned away from Diego and walked away in a slow pace, pretending to be heading to the rest of the herd.

"You stay here, Kitty" Diego shot up and pounced on Shira with a playful growl. Shira, having expected him to do exactly that took a step to the side and once he landed it was now her turn to pounce on him and pin him down.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Kitty… Softie?" Shira purred and lied down on top of Diego, smiling a little.

"Shira…" Diego sighed in a pleading tone and licked her chin "What am I supposed to say… you are a huge kittycat, not my fault" He chuckled a little

"Grrr Diego!" Shira growled, trying to act like she was mad when she clearly wasn't. "This… how could I possibly stay mad at you when you are so cute?" Shira asked as Diego placed another lightly tickling lick on her chin.

"You tell me I'm a Softie… How could I not be cute?" Diego smarted back. Shira sighed and rolled off Diego and onto the ground next to him.

"God damm you're so beautiful Shira…" Diego whispered, more to himself then to anyone else.

"What was that?" Shira asked curiously, turning to face Diego.

Diego blushed "I- uhhhh… fine… I said you're so god damm beautiful, Kitty"

That made Shira blush as well and she looked away embaressed "You never stop, do you?"

" 'fraid not" Diego chuckled and licked the back of Shira's head, softly nibbling on her ear. Shira was still facing away from Diego making him wonder if he did something to upset her. "Are you alright Shira?" Diego asked in a concerned voice.

Upon hearing this Shira turned to face him again with a smile, answering his question.

"So… what did my beautiful Kitty here plan to do all day long?" Diego asked smirking. After seeing Shira was alright he just felt the urge to tease her again.

"Softieeee! Cut it already!" Shira pleaded

"And what if I don't?" Diego grinned at Shira, pushing her just that little bit further.

"Then… I'm gonna do THIS!" Shira jumped up and tackled Diego, making them end up in a playful wrestle. They were both laughing with joy, trying to pin the other but in the end not really caring who won. For a few minutes they continued their little quality time with a few close calls but no one managing to properly pin the other. In the end Shira managed to catch Diego off guard and pinned him down firmly

"Gottcha now Softie" Shira purred and smiled "So… what do you suggest I should do to you for constantly teasing me?" Shira smirked and licked Diego's throat, making him purr. After a few licks she softly bit the spot she just licked as if she was holding her prey.

"Kitty! Let me live!" Diego playfully pleaded and squirmed a little under her pin, not being able to resist her teasing. Shira bit down a little harder as he called her a Kitty once again but soon released her bite and licked over the spot again.

"This time I'll let you live… you big Softie" Shira purred and licked his jawline. She released the pin and allowed Diego to get up again.

"Oh and you asked what I got planned for today… well that's a little secret" Shira smirked and licked Diego's cheek as he walked up beside her.

"What will I have to do to unlock the secret?" Diego asked back, already having a good idea what Shira had planned.

"Well…" Shira walked under Diego's chin, brushing her fur against it "How about you kiss me, tiger? But properly." Shira said in a slightly seductive voice

"I- uhhh… fine." Diego blushed and looked away.

"Aww is my little Softie too scared to kiss a fierce tigress?" Shira teased with a grin.

"Shiraaa! You're not helping!" Diego pleaded. Shira just giggled and brushed into his side with a wide smile.

"You're so cute Diego… especially embaress-" Shira said, but was cut of in the end. Diego had decided he couldn't take it anymore and just silenced her with a kiss. After a few minutes of passionately kissing her, Diego broke the kiss.

"Tell me I'm scared now, Kitty" Diego smirked and playfully nudged her with his nose. Shira simply smiled and purred a little

"So anyways, what were your 'secret plans' for today?" Diego asked curiously and got an excited look from Shira

"I- I have a present for you, Softie… Follow me" Shira said and turned around. Diego quickly walked up beside her and looked into her eyes

"Did you mean to say 'race you there'?" Diego smirked as he saw the very same playful spark he had seen earlier light up in her eyes. Not a second later Shira bolted off laughing.

"Catch me Softie!" She looked back to see that Diego was closely following her. Finally the two of them arrived at an all too familiar tree. It was the very same tree Shira had been locked in when she was still part of the pirate crew. This time there were no locks, nothing to keep anyone on the inside there, only Shira. Diego was standing just outside with a curious look.

"Diego?" Shira asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have a little present for you… Merry Christmas Softie" Shira smiled, though not being able to hide that playful teasing grin as she uncovered her present which she had been hiding under her paw.

"W- What?" Diego was visibly confused and a little surprised. He was looking at two sea shell earrings, the same Shira was carrying on her right ear. Well, not completely the same, his were a shiny green tint fitting with his emerald eyes instead of the ocean blue ones Shira had.

"Do- Do you like them?" Shira asked curiously and lightly nuzzled Diego.

"I-… A male saber… with earrings?" Diego asked, still a little confused.

"I mean… why not, I think they'd look nice on you. Besides, you're a big Softie anyways." Shira grinned.

"Tell you what… I'll allow you to put them on me if you pin me in the next ten seconds…. One… Two…" Shira just growled playfully and jumped on him. He only put up a fake fight and placed a kiss on her lips once she managed to pin him.

"Eh, you wanted to loose that didn't you?" Shira asked, seeing through Diego's act of not liking her little present

"Who knows… Kitty" Diego smirked "But I guess I lost. So put them on already."

"In all seriousness Diego, do you like them? I know we mess about a lot and I just want to be sure." Shira said in a concerned voice, not having any intentions to hurt him.

"It's alright Kitty, I like them… especially from you. Now put them before I change my mind." Diego lightly rubbed his head under her neck and tilted his head slightly, allowing her access to his ear. Shira, back in her playful attitude let out a little growl as she heard her 'hated' nickname and grabbed the earrings. Surprisingly for Diego it didn't hurt as much as he thought and in the end he was left with two silently jangling earrings just like Shira.

"What do you think of your 'Kitty' now?" Diego asked, nuzzling her.

"I like it, Softie… it really fits a soft saber like you are" Shira teased while Diego just huffed. "But tell you what Softie, I love you exactly how you are." Shira smiled.

"Merry Christmas" They both said in unison and cuddled up into each other spending the rest of the day on their own.

**I really couldn't have come up with a cheesier end could I? Anyways, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed reading. If you did, leave Review and even if not, leave one. I want to know your opinions on my work. **

**With that all said, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, see you in 2020!**


End file.
